At present, driver assistance systems for lane keeping or lane departure warning are commercially available. A sensor system is used to cover that part of the surroundings of the vehicle which is in front of the vehicle as well as to identify traffic lines. The identified traffic lines (usually dashes or lines on the pavement) demarcate the future traffic lane. In a complex traffic situation, particularly in the region of a construction site with a plurality of traffic lines, a conventional driver assistance system cannot reliably determine the virtual vehicle corridor any more.